


Hedonist

by gingerrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerrrr/pseuds/gingerrrr
Summary: 微博上的小段子合集





	1. Chapter 1

“我和你兄弟一起工作过”，Laurent第一次见到葡萄牙人时，对方这么介绍自己。  
紧接着葡萄牙人就蹦蹦跳跳到Mikelangelo附近，两个人拥抱在一起发出兴奋的嚎叫。太吵了，Laurent觉得。

 

Solal拍了他的肩，两人握了手，Solal再度拍了拍他的肩，带着同情的意味，“要知道，我当了他们好几年的爸爸”。  
“So——lu——s——”，葡萄牙人Nuno看见Solal立刻拖腔拖调大喊，飞快的冲过来，和Solal大力拥抱在一起。  
Laurent有些纳闷，很快又明白过来，Solus，是Solal戏剧里角色的名字。很快又有相识的演员三三两两过来打招呼，Nuno一一和他们拥抱。  
南方人都是这么热情吗？Laurent看着来来往往的人，却看见Nuno拥抱了一圈后回到了Solal面前，勾住年长者的脖子，给了他一个响亮的亲吻。Solal大笑起来。

 

Laurent觉得葡萄牙人太爱笑，也不吝惜拥抱和亲吻，他会亲吻每个姑娘和小伙的手背和脸颊，当然也有嘴唇。  
哦，他看了Solal那出剧的DVD，知道为何Nonu和Solal一见面便要亲吻。  
实话说，这让Laurent有些困扰，他自己更习惯保持一点适当的个人空间。之后他们还会在法国排练一段时间，接着便会踏上去往亚洲的旅程。  
当Nuno又和舞蹈演员姑娘挽着胳膊着转圈，或者又和Mikelangelo因为交换了几句法语之外的语言（兴许是恶作剧点子）一起嘎嘎大笑时，Laurent只是从旁观察，也许抱着点趣味，但算不上饶有趣味。

 

长途飞行使人疲倦，机舱里干燥的空气也让嗓子不适。Laurent含了一粒薄荷糖，起身在机舱过道里活动一下血液循环不良的四肢，坐在他后排的葡萄牙人歪着头在熟睡中，大部分人都在睡觉。  
张着嘴睡觉，喉咙会干燥吧。Laurent看了几秒钟Nuno张着嘴巴睡觉的傻样，不禁笑出声，他不知道自己为什么要笑。手指触碰到了口袋里的薄荷糖铁盒，他脑中浮现出了一个小小的恶作剧，并立即付诸了实践。他打开铁盒，取出一粒薄荷糖，投掷到Nuno的口中，他也不知道自己为什么要这么做。  
在Laurent依然对自己疑惑时，葡萄牙人发出了一声含糊的嘟囔。  
“oh……？”Nuno张开惺忪的眼睛，“薄荷糖？”  
Laurent来不及别开视线，撞上了对方的眼睛。  
“谢谢你，甜心。”  
Laurent一时间不知道如何回答，他在那双笑意盈盈的眼睛里看见了星星。

 

（搞到一起以后）  
“…Moi, je suis le plus beau. Moi, je suis le plus riche. (我是最帅的人，我是最有钱的人。）......” Nuno从浴室里出来，一边哼着歌一边走向穿衣镜，深巧克力色的卷发滴着水，打湿了脚下的地毯。始作俑者本人毫不在意，继续投入的演唱，并对镜子里自己的表演十分满意，情到深处挥舞双臂。  
Laurent靠在床头板上，耐心的等待演唱结束。  
“Alors frappe des mains. Admire-moi quand même. Tu me feras plaisir. J'aime tellement qu'on m'aime.（鼓掌吧，这样你会让我高兴，我真喜欢别人爱我啊。）”  
葡萄牙人似乎满足了，对着镜中的自己露出一个大大的笑容，然后深深行了一个礼，然后转过身看着Laurent，嘴角快咧到耳根。  
Laurent无奈的撇嘴，掀开被子光脚踩在地毯上，清了清嗓子：“Embrasse moi…（吻我）”。  
对方挑了一下眉毛并不满意。高大健壮的法国人只好开始扭动髋部“…ou renverse-moi（或战胜我）” 唯一的观众这才认可了一些，叉起胳膊，手指轻轻打着节拍。  
“ …oh majeste cheri kiss me ou tu veux（哦尊敬的陛下，来亲一个，随便在哪儿）, sors-moi…”  
刚准备放开嗓子继续，Nuno迅速的冲过来牢牢环住他的脖子，打断了他的演唱。

“如您所愿。”


	2. Chapter 2

“…Yamin真的太棒了我回去可得好好亲亲他！”Nuno爽朗的大笑，实话说Laurent觉得有点头痛。  
他只想快点回到酒店，冲一把热水澡然后平摊在他的床上，安静的，一个人。  
虽然已经是春季，异国的夜晚里还带着凉意，呼吸到鼻腔里空气带着陌生的潮湿。这次巡演他的工作量比Nuno大的多，快步走在路上，手里提着的礼物此刻甚至变成了负担。而Nuno，每次演出结束都很兴奋，特别是今天，他扮演了莫扎特，回酒店的路上一直喋喋不休，似乎有些肾上腺素分泌过度。  
酒店的大门就在眼前，Laurent三步变作两步跨上台阶，Nuno也加快步伐紧紧跟上，语速也跟着变快了“…还好他今天推了我一把不然我简直要忘记应该站在哪里了…”Laurent简直想翻个白眼。  
谢天谢地电梯停在一楼，Laurent按下上行按钮，在开门的瞬间就跨进电梯。“…除了亲亲他我不知道该怎么感谢他…”Nuno紧随其后，嘴里还在念叨着。  
“也许您也该亲亲我”Laurent注视着楼层的数字跳动，嘴里喃喃自语，这样你就能安静一会儿了，Laurent把后半句放进了自己的肚子里。  
Nuno停下了嘴，扭头看着Laurent，用嘴唇贴上了对方的嘴角，Laurent发誓他用余光瞥见Nuno垫起了脚。（tbc）

 

Nuno的嘴唇离开了他的脸颊，柔软的触感还没消失，Laurent心里涌起一阵情绪，他不知如何形容，只是顺从情绪的波澜，松开双手让手中的礼物袋自由落体掉在电梯的地板上，他掐住Nuno的下巴向后推，Nuno踉跄着后退直到后背抵住电梯墙壁。  
Laurent侧过脑袋猛烈的吻住对方的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入。Nuno的后脑抵住了墙，微弱的哼了一声，却再也无法退让。  
管他呢。  
啃咬愈趋于激烈。电梯门叮的打开，哦见鬼，电梯。  
Laurent松开了手，他看着Nuno的脸，Nuno也看着他，有点喘，并不说话。走廊里远远传来一些模糊的交谈声。Laurent弯腰捡起礼物袋，转身步出电梯，Nuno双手都提着袋子，在他身后两三步远的距离，走得过于缓慢。  
Laurent摸索出门卡，打开门却不进去，他等待Nuno踱过来，猛的拽过他的手腕将他塞进自己的房间，用力关上房门，把矮了他半个头的家伙抵在门板上，礼物袋应声落地，两人都没有理会，他们抱住对方的脑袋，大力啃咬亲吻，身体紧紧贴在一起。  
肾上腺素。  
该死的肾上腺素。  
Laurent觉得自己硬的厉害，他一边吮吸Nuno的嘴唇，一边将胯推向对方，他听见Nuno的喉咙里发出呻吟，这声音为什么这么柔软又这么下流不知廉耻，他感受到Nuno也硬了，并且双手已经带着明显的意图摸索他的皮带。  
这家伙也许是个享乐主义者，Laurent脑子里冒出这个念头。

 

扯开皮带之后立场仿佛逆转了，对方凉凉的手毫不在意的伸进他的内裤了，被握住的瞬间Laurent瑟缩了一下。Nuno叹息着在他耳边轻声说：“摸我。”   
这是他们接吻以后Nuno说的第一句话，Laurent觉得自己几乎要像小伙子一样射出来。他做了个深呼吸，也将手伸进Nuno的裤子了握住了他的。  
Nuno大声呻吟起来，感谢上帝这酒店的门够厚实。  
很快Nuno就不再满足于此，他单手勾住Laurent的脖子索取了一个绵长的吻，上半身紧贴着Laurent，另一只手急躁的把两个人的裤子拽的更低一些，让两个人的性器完全暴露出来，把它们握在一起撸动。  
上帝啊，Laurent心想，这太过了。他喘着粗气试图退后一些，脖子却被紧紧钳住，Nuno恬不知耻的呻吟灌进他的耳朵，夹杂着含糊不清的词语，是法语吗？也许不是，管他呢。他用自己的手包裹住Nuno握着他俩的手，快速上下撸动了几下，然后射了出来，精液喷溅在他俩的手和衬衣下摆上，Nuno在几个上下后也射了出来。  
抵着墙喘息了一会儿，Laurent退开，有点踉跄的去盥洗室洗了手，抽了一些纸巾出来递给Nuno。Nuno随意擦了擦手，整理好衣服，Laurent看着他衣服下摆上的痕迹觉得有点好笑。Nuno毫不在意似的拉上外套拉链，弯腰捡起丢弃在地板上属于自己的礼物袋，没有回头，直接拉开了门把手走了出去，把Laurent一个人留在静默的房间里。  
空气里情欲的味道那么浓，Laurent打了个寒颤，他还没有打开空调。  
他有点自暴自弃的将自己摔在床上，好吧，难道他其实是个小姑娘，该期待对方缠绵的情话。  
手机叮的一声适时响起，Laurent举起手机，屏幕上显示着“下次会给您更棒的，我很擅长。”后面跟了个眨眼的笑脸符号。  
Laurent知道自己现在一定笑得像个小姑娘。


	3. Chapter 3

巡演接近尾声，今天大概也是Nuno最后一次戴着那顶可笑的假发扮演莫扎特了。Laurent知道Nuno还有过更荒谬的舞台发型，他觉得他是故意的。  
Laurent不想把他们之间变成那种黏糊糊的关系，但在Nuno最后一次站在舞台中央时，他把他打抱起来举了很久。  
散场后粉丝把他们团团围住，Nuno耐心的签名合影，间或递过来一个眼神，Laurent心领神会 ，把时间留给今天的莫扎特。

自那条短信后，他们再没有谈起过这件事，当然也没有亲密的身体接触。  
Laurent摆脱了人群先行回酒店，按部就班的洗澡，刷牙，在镜子里观察自己的脸，然后穿着浴袍坐在床上打开电视随便调到一个看不懂的当地新闻频道。  
他有点困倦，大概是靠着床头板上睡着了那么几分钟，直到听到外面传来大声喧哗的声音。  
Laurent打开一条门缝探出头，几个人在走廊里大笑追逐打闹，Mikele，Merwan，国际好同志们，还有Nuno戴着那顶滑稽的假发也身在其中。Nuno看见他的房门打开立即向看见救星一样全力冲刺过来，缩成一团从Laurent腋下钻进门缝里，用力把门关上。下一秒便传来奋力敲门的声音，Nuno背抵着门，和Laurent对视了一眼，憋不住的大笑，上气不接下气的滑坐在地毯上，揪下假发扔在一边。几秒种后外面的敲门声和叫唤停止了，接下来是模糊而语言混乱的交谈，也许是引发的投诉或者劝阻。Nuno爬起来从猫眼了确认外面的家伙们已经散去，准备拉开门出去。  
Laurent按住了他，Nuno挣扎了一下，“别这样，Laurent，我得回去洗个澡。”  
“不用洗，或者可以在这洗。”Laurent把他拽到怀里，Nuno的脸埋在他肩膀上发出闷闷的笑声。  
Laurent用力收紧了胳膊，身体感受Nuno不自觉地轻微颤抖。Laurent把口鼻埋在对方的颈侧，感受到高于平时的体温，汗水、酒精和残留的脂粉的味道被体温挥发出来。  
“您发烧了？”  
“我不知道，有人带了酒去，这儿的酒，那种烧酒？我们干杯了三次，大概四次？Merwan一定要我戴着假发，我们打赌会不会被粉丝发现，我就跑了回来，我们甚至绕着酒店跑了一圈…嘿，我可是体育老师…”Nuno伏在法国人的肩膀上，有些语无伦次，语速却很快。  
Laurent大概明白了，亢奋、疲劳、酒精，也许还有一点点夜风。他自己也曾经在学校体育比赛之后发烧，还流了鼻血。嗯，大概是他六岁或者七岁的时候。  
他直接吻了这个行为举止都冒着孩子气，甚至生理状况都孩子气的人，Nuno挣扎着还想说什么，但有些缺氧。  
Laurent把他夹在胳膊下扔到了床上，Nuno顺势舒舒服服的躺下，看着Laurent的浴袍领子，“哦天呐，您可真强壮。”他伸手戳了戳Laurent的胸肌。Laurent挥手挡开，把Nuno又拽进一个更深的吻。  
“嘿，boy。“Nuno轻轻推开他，眼睛亮晶晶的，“我说过，更棒的。”  
他翻身跨坐在Laurent腰上，恶意的顶了顶胯，感受到Laurent勃动了一下，扯开浴袍腰带，一目了然，“看来您喜欢裸睡？”Nuno伏下身，鼻子在Laurent的毛发间拱了拱，然后张嘴含住了Laurent的性器。  
Laurent觉得有些眩晕，他硬得太快了，完全勃起后的性器无法被完全含住，Nuno依旧努力的取悦他，手口并用，甚至来了那么一两次深喉。  
这家伙是个天才，Laurent不禁这么觉得，手指插进Nuno的头发里，Nuno的发辫早已松散，Laurent索性拽下皮筋，让打着卷的深色头发任意垂下。  
“别急…”Nuno爬上来，吻了吻Laurent的嘴角，“…还不止这些”，两条腿胡乱蹬掉了自己的裤子，又回过头去翻找，摸索出两个小包装，Laurent看着Nuno把一个安全套丢在自己肚皮上，又将另一个塞到他手里。  
“帮我打开。”Nuno骑回他身上，居高临下的命令他。  
Laurent看看手里的小包装润滑剂，有点出乎意料。Nuno得意的笑了，“我说过，我很擅长。而且，没错，我有备而来。”  
Laurent从善如流的撕开包装，将透明粘稠的液体倒在Nuno手上，Nuno一只手撑在Laurent的胸膛上，另一只手背到身后，Laurent知道他在开拓自己，从他的角度看不见，但这景象仍然太过了。Nuno闭着眼睛，脑袋向后仰起，张开嘴呼吸，断断续续的呻吟着，头发丝被汗水黏在脖子和嘴唇上。Laurent觉得看着这样景象就能射出来  
Nuno睁开眼睛，用眼神指向安全套，Laurent撕开包装给自己套上安全套，忍不住上下套弄抚慰了一下自己，Nuno却拍开了他的手，“别心急，男孩。”Nuno这么说，声音却饱含了情欲，他扶住Laurent，坐了下去。  
也许是扩张有些潦草，Nuno的表情有些苦涩，阴茎也有些软下去，他做了几个深呼吸，然后直接坐到底。  
Laurent觉得自己快被融化了，Nuno在发烧，体内烫的要命，又滑又软，像热松饼上的黄油，他扶住Nuno的腰浅浅的顶弄了几下，Nuno立刻大声的呻吟起来。  
即便才刚开始，Laurent已经觉得这大概是自己经历过的最棒的性爱了。  
Nuno晃动着腰，大腿和双臂却有些发软，Laurent搂住他，翻了个身把Nuno压到床上。  
Nonu毫不掩饰自己的声音，Laurent觉得这比他唱过的任何一首歌儿都动听。他把Nuno的双腿折叠到胸前，好让自己埋的更深，对方的双腿打开到不可思议的角度，Laurent总是看见排练时，他和姑娘们在一起，一脸轻松的完成那些劈叉，压腿，芭蕾第三式。  
他由衷的赞美这个比自己还要年长些的人的柔韧性，更凶狠的冲刺，这不会弄伤他，Laurent确信。  
滑过Nuno体内某一点时，Nuno颤栗了，开始口齿不清的说些什么，Laurent勉强从里面辨认出自己的名字，他叹息着叫着Nuno的名字，握住Nuno的阴茎帮他手淫，对方很快就射了他一手，内壁也痉挛着绞紧，Laurent嗅着他耳朵后面的味道快速抽插了几下也射了出来。  
他们静静的抱了一会儿Laurent才退出来，摘下安全套打了个结扔在垃圾桶里，又去拿了浴巾，帮Nuno简单清理，Nuno有些迷糊，又挣扎着想爬起来，Laurent吻了吻他的额头柔声劝他睡，喂他喝些点水，又帮他理了理头发，拉过毯子盖上。Nuno就这样陷入了昏睡。  
凌晨Laurent感受到床的震动而醒来，Nuno正爬起来在床头柜上摸索。  
“…嗯？”  
“喝水。”  
Laurenr伸手拿了瓶装水，拧开递给Nuno，Nuno一口气喝了大半，然后钻出被子去浴室，里面传来哗哗的水声。  
不一会儿Nuno穿着酒店浴袍又钻回了被子里，头发湿漉漉的，Laurent闻到了和自己一样的香波的味道，有些心动。  
“行行好，让我再在这睡一会儿，一个人睡实在太冷了。”Nuno嘟囔着在床铺的另一边缩成一个球。  
Laurent伸手把他揽过来，让他紧贴着自己的身体，大概是流了汗，热度已经褪去。Laurent拍拍他的背让他枕在自己胳膊上，然后把他湿漉漉的头发梳到脑后。  
“哦天，您太暖和了。”Nuno调整到一个舒服的姿势，又闭上了眼睛。  
Nuno再次醒来时，已经接近中午，Laurent已经不在房间里，大概已经去排练了。Nuno伸了个懒腰，感受到周身的酸楚，今天他回归配角，这点肌肉酸痛不会造成什么影响，也不需要提前很久去化妆。  
他爬下床在地上随意丢放的衣服堆里寻找手机，果然有一条未读短信。会话列表的上一条还是自己发过去带表情信息，最下面一条是一个小时前Laurent发来的信息。  
 “相信您必定对昨夜您的擅长没有得到充分展示感到遗憾，若您不反对，下次还请再次展示。”后面跟了个眨眼的表情。 


End file.
